Labyrinth: Alternate ending or is it?
by Darknessinthedreamer
Summary: Here is my version on what happened after the Labyrinth... Any images I post on any of my fanfiction are my own images, so I retain copyright for those but all the characters/settings belong to their respective owners. (Jim Henson)
1. Peculiar gift

The doorbell sounded off in the distance. Her stepmother yelled up the stairs, "Sarah, it's for you". The bright morning sun shone outside as she made her way up to the front door, and stood at the threshold was a young man. The Young man bowed and looked at her before introducing himself, "Hello, I'm Jareth and I just moved in next door, so I thought I'd introduce myself to my new neighbours. My mum was talking to your Stepmother yesterday who explained that you attend the same College that I'm going to".

Sarah nodded and smiled. Jareth was handsome, his eyes a vivid oceanic blue, contrasted against his platinum blonde hair. His devilishly handsome looks were increased as soon as he smiled back at her. He took her hand and reached into his pocket with his other hand and brought out a tiny black box that was tied with a crimson ribbon. He spoke, calmly "This is for you". Her puzzled expression led him to explain. "I've brought you a gift, for it is customary back where I'm from to bring your new neighbours a gift when you move to a new town". She said "Thank you" and took Jareth's offering. "I'll catch you later" he said before he darted off the front porch and down the drive.

Sarah closed the door behind her and made her way into the kitchen. Once there she placed the little box onto the dining table and began tugging at the crimson ribbon to reveal what was inside the box. She stared at its contents, with an unusual look of surprise. Inside was a tiny note card that read;

**"A crystal, nothing more. Except if you look into it... it will show you your dreams"**


	2. A Fresh Start

_What a peculiar gift… _Filled with intrigue Sarah lifted the Crystal from its box, but before she was able to get a good look at the object, she was called for by her Stepmother Karen. 'Coming, Karen'

'Sarah its 8am, if you don't leave now you will be late for College and you don't want that on your first day', Karen paused when she caught Sarah gazing at the box on the table, 'Sarah please listen to me when I am talking to you, look I know you're finding it hard with Toby but believe me when I tell you that Toby will be fine without you.'

'I better leave otherwise I am going to be late, wouldn't want to be late on my first day, bye Karen', Sarah gave her a kiss on the cheek, grabbed her bag and left the house.

The morning sun had risen to its peak which was unusual for it being so early in the morning, but today was different and not just because of the weather. The birds who are usually singing their songs at this time were quiet, not a single one of them in sight. What Sarah did see was a large White Owl which was perched on the neighbouring tree where Sarah was stood.

Sarah had the unnerving sense of being watched, it caused her hair to stand on end, sending shivers down her spine as she stood still. In the moment it took her to blink, the White Owl had disappeared. There was just something about that Owl that Sarah didn't like, something was wrong.

Sarah had arrived at College, collected her timetable and was sat at a desk for her morning lecture. All of it had been a blur as her full concentration was on that Owl, the White Owl that had been watching her…

'Excuse me, is this the Geography lecture?' Jareth who was clearly flustered stood at the threshold of the classroom awaiting to see if this was the correct room. He scanned the room and found her, her with the smooth brown hair and her sparkling brown eyes which unknown to many, had gold flecks running through them. There was no way he could ever forget her…

'Yes, are you a student?' Jareth nodded in response, 'Very well, take a seat next to' the lecturer scanned the room for empty desks and looked over the sheet of names which corresponded to images of the students, 'Sarah.'

Jareth raised his eyebrows and smirked, for once, things were going his way and they really hadn't been going his way lately. Ever since she had conquered his Labyrinth, Jareth had changed. His life was no longer complete and he knew why. He had spent the past four years learning about humans and how they interact with one another but most of all he spent the past four years creating a spell that would allow him to have a fresh start with Sarah, one where she wouldn't remember the events that happened in the Labyrinth. It hurt him to see her so upset after she conquered the Labyrinth and he vowed that he would never again cause Sarah pain.


	3. The Little Red Book

Jareth walked over to the empty desk and took his seat. He placed all of his textbooks out onto the desk, he was aware that he would actually have to attend the lectures and with that came class participation. He found this unusual because the Goblin Kingdom does not have a college and school stops at age 12. What was more unusual was the little red book that also fell out along with his textbooks, he did not recognise it as one of his but the title of the book filled him with dread, 'The Labyrinth'. He quickly shoved it back inside his bag and kicked the bag under his desk, lest Sarah should see the book. Jareth didn't want to chance anything that could trigger her memories to come flooding back.

Jareth didn't take any of the lecture in, for he had pressing matters on his mind. He even ignored Sarah when she tried to speak to him. The hour long lecture seemed to drag as he watched the clock. Luckily for him that there wasn't another lecture straight after this one for there was an hour long gap, which he intended to use to travel to the Goblin City to find out what this book was.

The lecturer dismissed the class but called for Jareth to stay behind. _Just what I need. _

'Hello Jareth'

'Hello?' he replied with a quizzical expression.

'I wanted to ask how you are fitting in around here, I understand that you are new to the town. Have we met before because your name is awfully familiar, but it doesn't list your last name on the register?'

'Are you fae?'

'Fae? I'm not sure what you mean?'

'Never mind, I'm probably not making any sense because I'm tired, moving in and starting college the same day has drained me. Do you mind if I leave now? I'm going to get some coffee to hopefully give me a boost ahead of my next lecture.'

'Of course, Jareth. I shall see you on Tuesday'

Jareth hurried out of the classroom and headed straight out of college. Taking a few sharp left turns, he soon found himself alone and was able to transport himself back to the Goblin Kingdom.

When he arrived he stormed his way up to the castle, sending two small Goblins flying as he barged through the double doors.

Jareth sat on his throne, hunched over the little red book that he had pulled out of his bag. _What is this book? _Jareth sat and opened the book. His heart began to race as he recognised the story, 'The King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers…'_ How is this even possible?_

With intrigue building up inside him, he skipped to the very last chapters, he had to know if the story ended differently. He read the last two chapters. But the parts that hit him the most were the ones he knew all too well.

"You have no power over me."

"No!" Jareth screamed.

"No!" the goblins exclaimed, astounded.

A clock began to strike.

Jareth tossed the crystal ball up into the air, where it hovered, a bubble. Sarah looked at it, and saw Jareth's face, distorted, on the shifting, iridescent surface. Gently, it drifted down toward her. She reached out fascinated fingers for it and, as she touched the bubble with her fingertips, it burst. A mist of water atoms floated down the air toward Jareth.

But she saw that Jareth had disappeared. She heard his voice, for a last time, moaning, "Sarah ... Sarah ..."

His empty cloak was settling onto the ground. A beam of light picked out a little cloud of dust motes rising from it.

The clock continued to strike.

With a last, slow flutter, the cloak lay still. From beneath it, as the clock struck for the twelfth time, a white owl flew out and circled over Sarah.

Tears were trickling down her cheeks.

'NO. NO. NOOOOO!' Jareth screamed as he sent the little red book flying across the throne room.

Guards ran in to the room, to see what all the fuss was about. 'Are you alright your Majesty?' spoke one of the guards.

'Fetch me Bookworm.'

'Of course your Highness, will that be all?' spoke the leader of the guards, as the others headed out of the throne room, walking.

'Just bring him to me, NOW!' The guards pushed and shoved one another as they began speeding out of the room, down the hall and straight through the Labyrinth, towards the hall of records.

When Bookworm finally arrived, Jareth was pacing forwards and backwards, his mind uneasy.

'Sire, you called for me?'

'Bookworm, I need your help'

'Okay, what can I do for you?'

Jareth located the book and handed it to Bookworm, 'What is this Sir?' Bookworm asked as he stared at the small book.

'That is what I want to know'

Bookworm looked it over and flicked through its contents. 'This is the story of you and Sarah.'

'I know, but what I do not know is how it exists, why it exists'

'I think we need to go to the hall of records and find out'

Jareth waved his hand and smoke surrounded the pair of them, within seconds the smoke had encapsulated the whole room, clouding their vision. When the smoke had finally fizzled out, the pair were stood in the heart of the hall of records. Once they had reached the right room, Bookworm began fumbling about as he searched through numerous books. 'Ah ha!'

'What is it? Bookworm'

'Sire it's just that this is no ordinary book and not just because it contains Your's and Sarah's story. Sire it's the one thing that will bring back Sarah's memories of the Labyrinth. It is the one thing that can undo the spell.'

'How does this exist? I did not create an escape clause.'

'That is true, you did not create it because this is not your magic. This book existed before you did the spell and was not destroyed by your spell because its origin is far stronger.'

'If my magic did not create this book then who's magic did create it? And why?'

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: As always, reviewfavourite/follow :)**

**I do appreciate all of the support :)**

**Who thinks that the lecturer may be a problem? **

**And what about the Little Red 'Labyrinth' Book?**


End file.
